So If I Win
by JaeganSniper
Summary: Tamako wants to NetBattle Lan, but sets a condition that if he loses he must buy the most expensive item in her shop. If he wins though... A fluffy fic that is loosely based on the situation detailed in the NT Warrior anime. AU where Lan is slightly older. Lan Hikari x Tamako Shiraizumi.


Author's Note: This is just some pointless fluff for a ship that doesn't really exist, since no one seems to care about it. AU where Lan is 18 and Tamako is 22, (her real age is never actually mentioned anywhere, but she is an adult so I wanted to keep the age gap somewhat close) so no there are no minors in this story. Probably a one-shot, with the potential for a two-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan Battle Network, nor am I affiliated with it or Capcom in anyway.

Anyway I hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave reviews or criticism of some sort.

* * *

"So if I win, you have to buy the most expensive item in my shop" she said.

She pointed towards a gold plated collector's edition item that featured the mascots of Ura Inn, and the Yoka Zoo relaxing in a hot spring. A big red sign with yellow text to the left of the display read: 8000z.

He sighed slightly, gazing in the direction she pointed. He looked in disbelief, refusing that was the most expensive item in the shop.

"What would I even do with that?" Lan said.

"How am I supposed to know?" Tamako replied in a smarmy tone.

He was usually always up for a NetBattle, but he wasn't up for dealing with sass. Not that he minded too much. He liked women who were passionate, _especially_ ones who were passionate about NetBattles.

"And if I win?" he finally responded.

"If you win, and that's a big IF…" she stopped as she eyed him up and down. "I'll let you take me on a date" she finished with an alluring smile.

If he wasn't annoyed by her taunts, he would've been taken aback by how stunning her smile was.

" _She just had to be the cute and sassy type, huh?"_ he thought to himself. _"Oh man, I sound like Higsby. Mental note: Never end a sentence with huh, ever again."_

"You're being awfully presumptuous. I'm not even sure I want that" he said.

"You're refusing a beautiful girl like me?" she replied in a sweet tone.

Even her voice was cute.

"Let's just battle" Lan said, hoping to change the subject.

"I noticed you haven't answered my question yet" Tamako teased.

"MegaMan, Battle Routine, Set..."

"MetalMan, Battle Routine, Set…"

EXECUTE!

* * *

It was a close NetBattle, closer than Lan would have liked, but that only shows that Tamako was no pushover.

"Aw, I can't believe I lost, I thought I had you!" she exclaimed.

"You almost did" he admitted.

"You sure are tough! It's been way too long since I've had an all-out battle with MetalMan, so I'm sure he appreciates the challenge even more than I do" she replied satisfied, despite her loss.

"MegaMan and I had a blast too. You and MetalMan are some serious opponents. I can't believe how fast he moves despite his size."

"Well, I did customize him like crazy so he'd be able to catch opponents off guard with his speed, but you two are no slouches either. Not only were you able to keep up, you were able to dodge our attacks with grace, and counter us so effectively."

"Let's NetBattle again someday" Lan said. He walked towards the item she had wanted him to buy and brought it over to the counter.

"Wait, are you sure?" she asked. "You won, so it's not like you have to buy it."

"I know" he said, as he handed her 8000z. "But you've convinced me that I need something to remember this day by."

She _may_ have blushed at that just a little. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"You're a weird guy, you know that?" she said. "Since you're such a special customer though, I'd also like to give you this." She handed him a chip with MetalMan on it. "That's an item I only offer to _really_ special customers, so take good care of it."

"Thanks, I'm sure I'll think of you when I use it" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me" she said embarrassed.

"So… 1 o'clock tomorrow; you free?" he asked nervously.

She knew why he was asking, but she had made that bet more or less as a joke, since she was entirely sure she would have won. However; he seemed like a sweet, honest guy, and he was a tough NetBattler. She couldn't really see any downside, and hoped that maybe one date could lead to a few more.

"Y—Yeah" she stuttered. She mentally cursed herself for that.

"How would you feel about going to Castillo with me?" he asked.

"Castillo? That brand new amusement park in the city?!" she asked excitedly. "That place doesn't even open until next week! How would we—"

"I won some contest last week and got two early admittance tickets" he explained. "Only a small number of VIPs and assorted contest winners will be there, so the lines should be almost empty. Would you like to—"

"Yes, I'd like that" she answered.

"Alright, why don't we use infrared to exchange numbers, and I'll send you all the info about it later" he said enthusiastically. He could've just told her all the details then and there, but he also wanted to give himself a window to actually call or text her without having to focus too much on the awkward small talk.

They raised their PETs and used infrared to exchange info and soon after said goodbye. Lan walked out of Tamako's store and stared at his PET for a while. He actually walked out with her number, and they had a date set for tomorrow. He was in disbelief that it had managed to go so well. He was happy though, and he was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.

As he stood there, he eventually heard a giggle, and in a sing-song tone "I've got a date tomorrow" Tamako said out loud.

" _She must have thought I was out of earshot if she said that out loud"_ he thought to himself. _"Well it's good to know that she's as excited as I am."_

Lan made his way to the Yoka Station, ready to head home for the day. Thoughts of what he'd say to her later that night, and how they'd be able to spend time together tomorrow filled his head.


End file.
